Black or Red?
by ImRoseyRed
Summary: May thinks shes falling for this guy she met. But she still has feeling for drew. will drew win over her heart or will the other guy steal fer from drew? OCxOC drewxmay shineyshipping and contestshipping. btw shineyshipping is my shipping i created.


Me: HEYYYZ People!

May: HI!

Drew: hellos…

ME: lighten up drew!

Drew: Rose why ar u so happy al of a sudden?

Me: tomorrow is the last day of school!

May: ImRoseyRed does not own pokemon!

Me: I don't even own the laptop im using!

…..

A certain sapphire eyed girl was skating in the streets of the famous city in Sinnoh SunnyShore! Then she bumped into a familiar green hair green eyed dude who goes by the name drew…

"Ooooops! Didn't see you there! Sor-." May said as she got up and picked up her skateboard.

"Drew?"

"May?"

"Hey May! Let's go get a bite to eat!" said a red eyed blue haired girl trying to put on a ponytail.

"Ok Grace! Oh I'd like you to meet Drew Hayden! Drew I'd like you to meet Gracella Belle Herrera!" May said.

"Nice to meet you!" Grace said.

"You too."

"DREEEEWWWW!" A guy with dark blue spikey hair said.

"What ya want Josh?" drew said.

"Joshua Nikko Romero?" Grace grinned.

"Gracella?"

"Oh my god! It's been so long since I've seen you Josh!"

"You know him? Oh and May this is Joshua Nikko Romero!" Drew yelled.

"ummmmms? Nice to meet you!"

"You too!"

"So do all you guys wanna eat together?" Grace said

"Sure!"

…..At errrrr? The food place thingy. Ok I forgot what you call a restaurant!...

"May I take ya'll order?" said their waitress with a western accent.

"YEAH!" May and Joshua said being very alike.

"I'll have a….. milkshake chocolate. A triple cheese burger, and some fries. Extra salt!" May ordered.

"I'll have…two jumbo hotdogs, vanilla milkshake with mashed potatoes. Extra gravy!" Joshua ordered.

"Maybe a large salad and coke…" drew ordered.

"Large BLT and a strawberry milkshake." Grace ordered.

"Ummm? Ok then!" the waitress said. "Your order will be ready in 15 minutes!"

The waitress left.

"so may?" drew asked. "What pokemon did you bring? Any new ones?"

"Well…. I brought blazekin, Beautifly, and evee!"

"Only three? And you didn't decide what evee should be?

"Oh I have new ones and evee is not evee any more! She's Glaceon!"

"My new ones are Milotic, a shiney flygon and cellibi…. Oops! I should have never mentioned him!" May said cursing herself.

"You have a- a- a cellibi?" drew asked amazed.

"Pshhhhh… she even has Jirachi and Mew! Don't forget Arceus!" Grace added.

"Grace I told you to keep that a secret!" May pouted.

"OOOPS Sorrz!"

"that's ok!" May said.

" I'll tell them what I have! But I only have one legendary… its…. Manaphy!" Grace said.

"Wowww Manaphy." Josh said amazed.

"Gosh….. so many legendaries….." said drew

"Heh! Wellll!"

"Here's your order!"

"Thanks!"

"Wait May! We need to get our outfit for the contest ." Said grace. "You are my partner…"

"Sure…!"

They ran off

"What just happened?" Asked drew.

"I don't know but im having may's burger…" said josh.

…

"Omg Grace! You totally like Joshua…" said may.

"Do Not!" grace said blushing.

"Pshhhhh… lies all lies…." May said.

"at leaste I don't like drew! Hah!"

"Whatever…."

"This outfit is so cute!" said grace taking out a tight tube top that goes to her stomach(purple), a black mini skirt, and a purple veil similar to mays when she was in the wallce cup but the gem is a garnet.

"Nice but maybe I could have the same outfit but red and white and the gem is a ruby." May said.

"Ok lets pay!"

When they are out of the store

"wanna go to the skate park? Josh Is there now" asked grace.

"sure!..."

"Waaaah may you only got into skateboarding cuz I showed you when we were 8." Grace said.

"Drew cant even skate board." Josh said laughing. "he's at the side lines."

"Pshhhhh wow." May said getting her skateboard out which was red with a jirachi design.

"No way!"Grace said taking out her purple skateboard with a design of a manaphy.

"I know right!" josh said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him.." may said.

"Don't keep him waiting!" grace said in a singsong voice.

Then someone stopped May.

"Hey May…."

"Ummm? Who are you?"

"My name is Daniel Ray Magpantay.."

"Umm? Hi?" May said.

"Hey Dan! Check out my new trick!" a random friend of his said..

"OK WAIT! A rose for the lovely May." Daniel said.

He tossed her a black rose.

"Ummm? Bye"

"We'll meet again soon…"

The only problem was that drew was watching what happened..

"Hey drew!" May said twirling her black rose.

"May do you know what black roses mean?" drew said.

"Yes. I do. They mean the dark side… death….." May said.

"Yes… they do… take this one." Drew said as he gave may a red rose that suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Ummmm? Another rose for beautifly….?" May said.

"Yeah something like that."

….Back with grace and josh…..

"Hey joshy? What do you think of drew and may."

"I think they are humans…. Why?"

"Don't you think they are you know inlove…" grace said.

"I don't know the first thing about love ella…" josh said blushing and closing his eyes. _'Oh yes I do'_

"Oh….. well…." Grace said nervously laughing. _'I hope he's wrong..' _

"Have you ever fell in love with a girl?" Grace said.

"I'd never fall in love." Josh said running his fingers through his hair while blushing. **(A/N: doesn't this sound familiar?)**

"Heh….. yeah…." Grace said.

"Yeah…. Have you ever had a girlfriend even though you would never fall in love?" Grace said.

"No…"

"Well you might just laugh at me but I'm gonna say it." Grace said brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Shoot…"

"I lo-." She said but cut off.

"Hey we are back!" May said.

"Hi…." Grace sighed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing…."

"Ohhhh! Who gave you the black rose?" grace said.

"A guy named Daniel Ray Magpantay….."

"Ohhh! Ive heard of him before. He is a 6 time elite 4 winner..!" said josh

"Wow…." May said. "He sure was sweet though.."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH DREW!" Grace yelled.

"AM NOT I COULD DATE WHO I WANNA DATE!" May screamed.

"Hello May…." Said Daniel popping out of nowhere.

"Hi….." May said._ 'he does look cute… wait what am I saying?'_

"I see you kept my rose. Oh? And got a red one?"

"This red one is from drew….."

"How….. Nice?" Daniel said. _'I will get her to fall for me!'_

"So? Why are yo here?" asked josh.

"I'm here to see the beautiful May!" Daniel said.

"Well… you can't be with her forever!" Grace said getting irritated. "Come on may lets go back to the pokemon center!"

"Ok Ok!"

…..their room….

"Grace…. I'm confused…" Said may.

"May… why?"

"I…. I they are both so cute! Daniel is so sweet!" said may. "I think I'm falling for him…."

"Whaaa! NONONONONONO! You just cant Maybelle Ann Maple!" screamed grace. "You are inlove with drew!"

"Maybe….."

"Fine I am toatally inlove with drew not Daniel!" May said.

"Few ok!"

"Now you have to say that you are inlove with Joshua."

"Wha? No!"

"yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"HAAAAA!" may yelled.

"Your mean….."

"I know!"

"Ok now say it….." May said.

"I am deeply madly in love with….."

**Me:Well that was the first chapter… 6 pages oh lord.**

**May: No flames!**

**Drew: Review!**

**Me: this was a crappy beginning!**


End file.
